plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Mush-Boom
Kabloom, Smarty |Tribe = Mushroom Superpower Trick |Abilities = Make a 1 /1 Poison Mushroom with''' Anti-Hero 2'. Do 2 damage to a Zombie there. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Nightcap and his mushroom friends are not to be truffled with.}} '''Mush-Boom' is a premium legendary plant superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom and Smarty classes. It is Nightcap's signature superpower. It costs 1 to play, and its abilities make a Poison Mushroom with the Anti-Hero 2 trait on a selected lane, and deals 2 damage to a Zombie on that lane. Statistics *'Classes:' Kabloom, Smarty *'Tribes:' Mushroom Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' Make a 1 /1 Poison Mushroom with''' Anti-Hero 2'. Do 2 damage to a Zombie there. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''Nightcap and his mushroom friends are not to be truffled with. Strategies With If you get this trick at the beginning of the game, it is recommended to use it immediately, as most zombies that cost 1 brain are easily destroyed by this trick. If that zombie is destroyed, the Poison Mushroom made by this trick can land a hit on your opponent. However, if your opponent does not send out a zombie on the first turn, beware, as they may be saving their brain for a trick like Bungee Plumber, which can easily destroy Poison Mushroom. It is also a bit of a waste since its ability can only do damage to a zombie fighter and not to your opponent directly. In the mid-to-late-game, try not to choose lanes where Mush-Boom's ability cannot destroy the zombie on it, as Poison Mushroom loses its usefulness without its Anti-Hero boost. But even then, you should have other plants that can do better than Poison Mushroom, so it may not be a bad idea to use this trick on a lane with a zombie with up to 3 health and destroy it. Unless you need to block the lane, do not use this against Knight of the Living Dead, as it is immune to both the 2 damage and the Poison Mushroom. Against In the early-game, it is recommended to save your brains (unless you have Cat Lady, Bungee Plumber, Nibble, or any damaging superpower), because if you use your brains to play a zombie, Mush-Boom destroys that zombie, causing you to lose both that zombie and 3 health. Stalling your opponent and giving them no clear opportunity to safely play this trick works in your favor, as Mush-Boom's effectiveness diminishes when you can play zombies that Mush-Boom cannot destroy. Of course, you can just take 3 damage on the first turn and retaliate next turn. Gallery Mush-Boom_statistics.png|Statistics Mush-Boom_Card.png|Card Trivia *Its description has a pun: "truffle" (a type of mushroom), instead of "trifle" (to act with disrespect towards). *When the dragon flies around, Nightcap freezes in place until the dragon is gone. But if a card is played, the dragon instantly disappears and Nightcap also resumes his animations. Category:Plant cards Category:Plant tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary tricks Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom tricks Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty tricks Category:Mushroom cards Category:Superpower cards Category:Signature superpowers Category:Plant superpowers